Diego Brando From Another Worldo
|birthday = 1870 |gender = Male |nation = British |hair = Blond ( , EoH) |eyes = Cyan ( , EoH) |affiliation = Funny Valentine |status = Deceased |death = January 19, 1891'' '' |cod = Head obliterated after merging with his alternate Worldo self |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |gamedebut = All Star Battle Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = Takehito Koyasu (All Star Battle / Eyes of Heaven) |colors = SteelBallRun }} The is the final antagonist featured in Steel Ball Run. This Diego is introduced after the death of the original to the "root world" of the Corpse by Funny Valentine. He is a racer from a similar Steel Ball Run happening in another Worldo. Upon request from the President and coveting the Saint's Corpse, he confronts Johnny Joestar in the final stage of the Steel Ball Run. He is also a Stand User like his original counterpart, but instead of Scary Monsters, he wields the mighty Stand THE WORLD. Appearance The second Diego is identical in appearance to the first. He is a young man of below-average height and slim to medium build. He has light hair, dark eyebrows, and light, bold eyes. He commonly wears an equestrian helmet with the letters "D", "I" and "O" mounted on bending pins emerging from a small ribbon tied at its front, a turtleneck jumper patterned with a diagonal grid, light, mid-forearm-length gloves, light, wide-legged , and tall, dark riding boots. Personality Of few or no scruples, the second Diego is crueler than the first, prepared as he is to kill Johnny in inventively violent ways such as by throwing knives, like DIO, or using matches to burn him alive. He is capable of sacrificing innocent people for his sake, though he berates Johnny for killing his fans in the first place. Abilities The second Diego's Stand, THE WORLD, is almost identical to DIO's The World: A powerful, humanoid Stand capable of stopping time for ~5 seconds. Differing slightly in appearance, this Stand replaces hearts in its design with "D" emblems (e.g. on its knees), sports clocks on its shoulders and hips, and lacks the gloves/knuckle plates on its arm braces as well as a belt. It possesses a much slimmer physique while removing its pseudo-robotic arm pivots and knee hinges with joints under solid "skin" to appear more humanlike. History Background During the 8th round, the original Diego turned against Funny Valentine; but he was quickly defeated by his Stand, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. Later, after the final battle between Johnny and Valentine, the President tried to make a deal with Johnny, making the promise he can bring back Gyro Zeppeli (switching a Gyro from another Worldo with the deceased Gyro). However, Valentine was planning a last trick and uses the time talking with Johnny to search for an ally in another Worldo. With this objective in mind, Funny Valentine negotiated with this alternative version of Diego to take the Saint Corpse Parts and to kill Johnny. High Voltage After Johnny finally beats Valentine, he was surprised to see the Saint Corpse Parts were gone again. He pursued the thief only to discover he was none other than Diego Brando. Johnny was at first surprised by the new Stand, THE WORLD, but still managed to discover the nature of its power after a few attacks. This time, Diego had the advantage of knowing Tusk's powers and Johnny's Golden Spin technique predicting his attacks, and using his fans as human shields when Johnny attacked. In his final attack, Diego used his five seconds to make a double attack: He fired a gun while THE WORLD attacked Johnny's back. Johnny was badly hurt again falling from his horse and couldn't use his new attack. However, he had accumulated enough spin to make their final attack, using Tusk Act 4 starts climbing Diego's leg. At that time, Diego remembers what Valentine told him about the Golden Spin technique and how to overcome it; cutting his leg and throwing it to Johnny, Diego manages to beat Johnny with his own technique and mount his horse, leaving him to die. The World of the Stars and Stripes Moments later, Diego wins the race and fulfills the last will of Funny Valentine by keeping the body in the secret chamber of Holy Trinity. When all hope seemed lost, Lucy Steel appears, ready to stop Diego. She exposes the head of the first Diego, killing him when the heads from both dimensions merge and obliterate one another. Chapters * * * * * }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Though Diego, either version, is not physically present in All Star Battle, some of his alternate's lines are present and fully voiced in the final part of Steel Ball Run's STORY MODE. Interestingly enough, he is voiced by Takehito Koyasu, DIO's voice actor. He is referred to as "Dio" instead of Diego. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) This Diego Brando was confirmed for Eyes of Heaven alongside Johnny, Gyro, and Valentine, his name titled , shortened as . The World Diego has an unconventional standard set of abilities: Instead of a Homing Dash that all other characters have and used to charge forward, Diego summons THE WORLD at mid-range to take opponents by surprise and knock them down with a chop; In place of a Powerful Attack, Diego summons THE WORLD to throw five knives forward in a fanning fashion; In place of a Takedown Attack, an unblockable strike used against guarding opponent, Diego pulls out a revolver and fires a singular, high-damaging shot that also deals massive damage to guard (an opponent's guard will break using only two bullets). This causes The World Diego to have a unique basic playstyle outside of his special skills. As a Mounted Fighter, The World Diego is able to switch between riding atop Silver Bullet or moving on-foot. Also, as a Stand User, he is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. The World Diego interacts in a special manner with larger stage objects in that he can trap them with barb wire, which will paralyze opponents that get too close and leave them open to further attack. While this is a simple style of trap by itself among playable characters, Diego can then create a larger trap: if he traps two stage objects within range of each other that have a direct line between them, the two will automatically link their barb wire together, creating a long trap extending between the two. *'Style Action - Me Time': After a short period of vulnerability, The World Diego stops time for five whole seconds, rivaling the time stop of DIO. His partner and opponents are unable to move, and he is able to initiate any action or attack with impunity. However, other time-stopping characters may activate their own ability to enter Diego's stopped time. Any projectiles that Diego can use, such as the knives of his Powerful Attack, the revolver shot of his Takedown Attack, and his skills' various projectiles and traps will freeze and remain suspended in mid-air. If used while in Mounted Mode, Diego automatically dismounts from Silver Bullet whom is also affected by the time stop. This ability's cooldown is equal to 40 counts of the battle timer, making it the longest cooldown of any ability in the game. *'This is where the fun begins...': The World Diego throws a bunch of matches forward in a wave. Opponents caught by the matches will take damage and ignite. If time is stopped, the matches will freeze in mid-air after traveling some distance. *'This trial will be "Subjugation and Certain Death"': The World Diego tosses an open jerrycan of gasoline forward, spilling the liquid. Opponents hit by the jerrycan become Gasolined, rendering them unable to guard against fire-based attacks. If hit by any fire-based attack or source of ignition, Gasolined opponents will explode, receiving considerable damage and sending them flying. The jerrycan will even leave a puddle of gasoline where it lands, which can ignite into a patch of fire that lingers for several seconds, also igniting opponents that make contact with it. This skill can be canceled into "This is where the fun begins...", and may hit and douse opponents that are downed as well. If time is stopped, the jerrycan will freeze in mid-air after reaching the peak of its arc. If the skill is used while moving in Mounted Mode, Diego will instead toss the jerrycan behind him. *'Barb wire!!': The World Diego has THE WORLD set barb wire invisible to opponents in front of him as a trap. Opponents that make contact with the barb wire will be paralyzed before crumpling, leaving them open to further attack. If used while in Mounted Mode, the barb wire will be set at Diego's face-level, allowing it to catch jumping opponents. *'Silver Bullet': The World Diego switches between Mounted Mode and Ground Mode. While in Mounted Mode, Silver Bullet has above-average mobility and jump height and can unleash devastating Normal Attacks while still allowing Diego to utilize all of his skills. However, his stamina gauge will slowly drain, automatically dismounting him when it empties. While in Ground Mode, Diego can interact with stage objects and grab ledges. Diego automatically switches to Ground Mode upon using his Style Action. *'EX - This trial will be "Subjugation and Certain Death"': The skill executes quicker and The World Diego is invincible until the jerrycan is thrown. This skill is inconsistently named "My trial is to conquer and kill at all costs." under the EX variation. *'EX - Barb wire!!': The skill executes quicker and the barb wire is taller, allowing it to catch jumping opponents. *'Dual Heat Attack - Time's stopped for five seconds!': After his partner sends the opponent into the air, The World Diego stops time. He proceeds to take out a handful of knives and throws them in tandem with THE WORLD. The knives, totaling exactly 23, are subsequently suspended in mid-air, surrounding the opponent. Diego gives a sly smile, then resumes time and lets the knives strike their target. JoJolities *'My ability can stop time for five seconds.': The World Diego must use his Style Action. (200 Points) *'You dare track ME, idiot?!': The World Diego must trap opponents use "Barb wire!!" 3 times. (200 Points) *'The end will come before you even stop!': The World Diego must Retire an opponent. (300 Points) *'Now I've got a plan...': The World Diego must connect "This is where the fun begins..." on a Gasolined opponent. (500 Points) *'And time moves again...': The World Diego must land a Dual Heat Attack while time is stopped. (800 Points) Tournament He is paired with Part 4 Jotaro Kujo in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They defeated Josuke Higashikata (JJL) and Narciso Anasui in the first round, but were eliminated by Bruno Bucciarati and Trish Una in the second. Gallery Manga= Volume 104.jpg|SBR Volume 24 Ultra Jump May 2011.jpg|Ultra Jump May 2011 SBR Chapter 92.jpg|SBR Chapter 92 Cover SBR Chapter 94.png|SBR Chapter 94 Cover SBR Chapter 95 Cover A.jpg|SBR Chapter 95 Cover A Diegobrando.png|SBR Chapter 95 Cover Diego's World.png|Diego and THE WORLD charge at Johnny DiegoTheWorld.png|The return of the time stop Diego Brando recreates the scene from stardust crusaders.png|Throwing knives to Johnny like DIO did onelastwrrrryy.jpg|"WRYYYYYYY!" - Diego's death SBR Volume 1-24 Spine Art.png|Spine Art |-| Game= DiegoAUEoH.png|Another Diego Brando's render in Eyes of Heaven DiegoSBEoH.PNG|Diego astride Silver Bullet render, Eyes of Heaven AUDiegoIntroEoH.png|Another Diego's intro, EoH AltDiegoat1.jpg|Stopping time, EoH AUDiegoDHA.jpg|Diego pulling out knives during his DHA, EoH AltDiego2at1.jpg|Diego performing a pose with THE WORLD during his DHA, EoH |-| Other= SBR Chapter 92 Tailpiece.png|SBR Chapter 92 Tailpiece Trivia *Similarly to the original Diego, his name is sometimes spelled in English as "Dio" with only a capital "D". , p.2 Similarities to DIO Through actions more closely related to those occurring in Part 3, the second Diego also bears similarities to DIO. *Diego's Stand, THE WORLD, is almost identical to DIO's. *Diego has the same cries as DIO; his Stand cry is also "MUDA MUDA MUDA" and even screams "WRYYYYYYYY" upon his death, a cry formerly used for vampires appearing in the series, but also shared by Giorno Giovanna. *Diego utilizes similar techniques to DIO; especially throwing knives that surround his target within stopped time. *Diego and DIO both lose their left lower legs shortly before they die when their heads are destroyed. *The climax of Diego's battle with Johnny takes place on a bridge, like DIO with Jotaro. *In JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, the battle music for Diego is an arrangement of DIO's. References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Brando Family Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Steel Ball Run Participants Category:Part 7 Antagonists Category:Valentine's Subordinates Category:Major Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters